


Rebirth, Reunion

by Seren_y_Gogledd



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Resurrection, Rivenspire (Elder Scrolls), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_y_Gogledd/pseuds/Seren_y_Gogledd
Summary: Beware SPOILERS for Rivenspire and the Markarth prologue quest!Elyssa Liric, a Breton sorcerer, only realised she had fallen for Verandis Ravenwatch when it was too late for them to be together. Their last words to each other were confessions of their love. Now, thanks to Gwendis and an ancient ritual, they have another chance.
Relationships: Verandis Ravenwatch/Female Vestige, Verandis Ravenwatch/Original Female Character(s), Verandis Ravenwatch/Vestige
Kudos: 7





	Rebirth, Reunion

_Damn you Gwendis, don't give me hope._

It looked like a simple enough spell. Just light a few candles around a stone husk, place his reliquary between them, and Verandis Ravenwatch would be back among the living. Free from the clutches of the dreaded Molag Bal. Elyssa didn't even want to think about the horrors Verandis would be suffering at the hands of the Lord of Domination. When the quest to retrieve her own soul had taken her to Coldharbour, she scoured the whole realm in search of a clue to his location, but there was nothing.

As Gwendis pored over the ritual notes, making sure she was going to get it right, Elyssa thought back to the last time she was with Verandis. Why did she have to wait until the very last second, as he was dying, to muster up the courage to tell him she loved him? And Verandis, damn him. Why did he have to wait until that same last second to admit he returned her feelings? This was a second chance alright, if it worked - but what if it didn't? What if it did, and it turned out he hadn't meant what he said? What if he came back... wrong? _Pull yourself together_ , Elyssa admonished herself. _This was more of a chance than anyone usually got_.

Just then, a flash of blue light flew from the reliquary to the husk and it cracked open, revealing an exhausted - but alive - Verandis Ravenwatch. Elyssa tried rushing over to him but was held back by Gwendis. "Wait a moment," the young vampire said. "Something's not right." 

"Must... feed..." In any other circumstances, Elyssa would have been overjoyed to hear her beloved's voice once more. Gwendis was correct, though. Something was definitely not right. Whether it was the ritual or the result of untold horrors visited upon him by Molag Bal, Verandis was very much not himself, almost feral. He lurched toward the two of them and Elyssa reached for her staff. _Mara forgive me, this is an act of love, I swear_. Acting on pure instinct because she couldn't allow herself to think while fighting him, she cast spell after spell, until he stopped attacking her. Only then did the reality hit her. She fell to her knees, crying so hard she could barely breathe. 

Suddenly, the room filled with a bright white light. Verandis stood up, no longer the animalistic threat from just a few moments ago. "My apologies," he said to them both. "The process doesn't leave one in their right mind. Let us leave this place, we have much to discuss." 

"We have a boat waiting just around the back," said Gwendis.

"Thank you. I just need to have a word with Elyssa before we head back." 

Verandis led Elyssa to another room, just a few feet away, but enough for a little privacy. As soon as they were alone he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I didn't expect to ever see you again, my love. After we parted at the Doomcrag, I resigned myself to an eternity in Coldharbour. But it seems my fate was not yet written. You and Gwendis saved me. I am more grateful than you can ever imagine." 

"As soon as we knew a way to bring you back, there was no way we were going to leave you there. This wasn't my first attempt, you know that?" 

"You were among the army who knocked the pride out of Molag Bal? Of course you were, I shouldn't be surprised. You are a force of nature after all." 

"I looked all over Coldharbour for you. You didn't deserve such a horrible fate." A tear fell down her cheek. The weight of the day's events was starting to make itself known. She was exhausted, relieved and devastated in equal measure. 

Verandis reached for her face and brushed the tear away. "You have no idea what torments I suffered in Coldharbour. But the worst was being away from you." He looked nervous, all of a sudden. "I realise I have no right to ask another favour of you so soon, especially after scaring you half to death like that, but if I may-" 

"Anything," Elyssa replied without hesitation. 

"Come back to the castle with us. Stay with me tonight. Having you beside me as I sleep should keep the inevitable nightmares at bay." 

There was no universe in which she would ever refuse.

* * *

Being home to so many vampires, Ravenwatch Castle's bedrooms didn't have traditional windows, only opaque stained glass mirrors to give the impression of them. Because of this, Elyssa had no idea what hour it was when she awoke. Verandis lay behind her, his fingers tracing patterns up and down her arm. _Last night wasn't a dream._

"You're awake, my love?" He must have felt her stirring. 

She rolled over to face him. What a sight to wake up to! Not wanting to run home for a nightgown, Elyssa had opted to sleep in her smallclothes last night, and Verandis had done the same. Somehow she'd never taken the time to imagine what he would look like under those robes. 

"The nightmares didn't stand a chance with you here," he said, smiling at her. "But I'm glad I woke early. Being unconscious right now feels like time wasted."

"That's exactly how I feel," she said, then kissed him.

It was as if a dam had burst. The normally stoic Verandis returned the kiss with a passion Elyssa had never seen in him before, pulling her closer. While he was a little colder to the touch than a mortal man would have been, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation and besides, the skin-to-skin contact was making Elyssa hot enough for the both of them. "We should have done this before the Doomcrag," she said breathlessly. 

"I'd have been tempted to let Rivenspire burn," he replied, not entirely seriously. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him until she was straddling him. He looked up at her with unbridled desire in his eyes. "You are magnificent." She could feel his arousal pressed up against her and, without even thinking, she began to rock her hips back and forth, thrilled by every sound of pleasure he made. 

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up," he said, flipping their positions so he was on top now. "Let me see you first. All of you." Elyssa was surprised by her own boldness; she didn't feel the need to be modest or shy as she slowly peeled off her bra, looking Verandis right in the eyes the whole time. The moment her breasts were bared to him, he showed his appreciation with his hands, then his mouth. His tongue swirled around one nipple as his fingers caressed the other and Elyssa thought she could die of pleasure right then and there. He slowly kissed his way down her body until he reached her panties. She arched her back, raising her hips off the bed so he could strip her of this last layer. Now she lay naked before him, unsure what she wanted first: to be touched by him, or to see him equally undressed. 

His hand was so close to where she wanted to feel him, but he hesitated for a moment. Looking up at her, he asked, "May I?" 

"Yes," she all but begged, before losing herself to white-hot desire as his fingers gently explored her. His thumb stroked her clit while his long, slim fingers slid inside her. First one, then a second. Now it was Elyssa's turn to worry she might not last much longer. She tried to warn Verandis but all she could do was moan as he continued to pleasure her. 

"You're close, my love? Good. Let me see you come undone." His fingers kept up the pace, exactly as she wanted. She held on to him tight, feeling her body tense up as she got closer and closer to the edge. He could tell from the way that she held him that she was almost there, and just as she hit her peak he kissed her. The sound that escaped her lips was more of a scream than a moan, muffled by the kiss. 

Both his hands now free, Verandis held her as she came down from the high. “That was... You were...” She was struggling to form a coherent thought, so she settled for snuggling into his embrace, hoping he would understand just how perfect he'd made her feel.

“Take all the time you need, my love.” he reassured her. 

“Just give me a few moments. I'm not done with you yet,” she said, sliding her hand down below his waist where he was still covered. Taking the hint, he shifted position slightly to allow her to undress him. “I need you inside me.” 

Knowing Elyssa was still tired, Verandis opted to take the lead, letting go of her so she could lay on her back before climbing on top of her. He gave her a moment to see him – all of him, as he'd asked of her earlier – before positioning himself at her entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked. Instead of speaking her answer, she reached down to grasp him and guide him inside. 

For a moment they lay still, looking into each other's eyes, savouring the feeling of being connected so intimately. Then he began to move. Slowly at first, to give her time to get used to the sensation. Perhaps for his own sake, too. Elyssa recalled his remark earlier about not being able to last much longer. Already sated, she was content just feeling him inside her. “Don't hold back,” she whispered in his ear, before reaching down to grab his buttocks and pull him in deeper.

He didn't need to be told twice. While he didn't go much faster, his thrusts went deeper, and Elyssa rose to meet each one. The sensation and his moans were getting her worked up again. Sensing this, Verandis kissed her, still keeping up the pace. He must have been close himself, but he was still making the effort to bring her to orgasm along with him. Elyssa broke the kiss momentarily to speak. “Verandis,” she begged. “Don't stop.”

“I won't,” he replied, clearly wanting to say more but too breathless and focused on their mutual pleasure to do so. It wasn't long before Elyssa came once more. Verandis felt her climax, and it was the last push he needed to reach his own. As he did, their kiss went from passionate to gentle and loving, and he slid out of her. The moment was so perfect, Elyssa felt like she could cry. 

They lay together, exhausted yet glowing, not wanting to let go ever again. “I love you, Verandis,” said Elyssa. This time she was saying it not out of anguish, as she had at the Doomcrag, but unbridled joy.

“I love you too, Elyssa.” 

Nobody could say what the future held for them. There was always some threat to Tamriel that needed dealing with, but for now they were together and making the most of the second chance they'd been given. Right now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
